Wer nicht in die Reihe passt
by Styko
Summary: Kisuke erklärt Shunsui, warum er nicht in die Reihe passt. Und Shunsui beschließt sich reinzudrängeln. Komplett
1. Wer nicht in die Reihe passt

**Titel**: Wer nicht in die Reihe passt...  
**Autor**: Styko  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Spoiler:** Uraharas Vorgeschichte  
**Charaktere:** Urahara Kisuke, Ukitake Jyuushirou, Kyouraku Shunsui  
**Thema**: 96 Außenseiter  
**Word Count: **327  
**Rating/Warnings:** G – silly, non-betaed  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Kubo Taito, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen.  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** Für die LJ Community Fanfic100de. Ich habe mir Bleach allgemein geclaimt, das heißt ich werde 100 Storys zu Bleach schreiben oo Aber ich bin optimistisch, ich hab schon ein paar XD Das ist die erste, die ich veröffentliche... ich hab immer Schiss, wenn ich zum ersten Mal was in einem neuen Fandom veröffentliche D Links zu Community und meiner Tabelle mit dem Fortschritt der Geschichten gibt'sin meiner Bio  
zur Story: Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sich Kisuke, Jyuushirou und Shunsui kennen und wenn ja, überhaupt verstehen oo Aber ich denke mal, weil Kisuke und Shunsui beide Spaß mögen und sich Jyuushirou eh mit fast allen versteht, wird das schon so möglich sein XDGibt später auch noch ne kleine Fortsetzung dazu, aber jetzt erst mal das XD

**Wer nicht in die Reihe passt...**

„Nein, nein, Shunsui, du kannst nicht mitkommen!"

Shunsui starrte Kisuke an, der von irgendwoher einen Fächer hervorgezaubert hatte und dahinter nun sein dickes Grinsen verbarg. Allerdings war das Kichern deutlich hörbar. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Jyuushirou, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Jyuushirou verstand meistens Shunsui schon nicht, Kisuke zu enträtseln wäre eine Aufgabe gewesen, für die die Ewigkeit nicht ausreichen würde.

„Wieso nicht?", forderte Shunsui zu wissen und sah Kisuke mit bösem Blick an. Doch Kisuke ließ sich nicht täuschen und kicherte wieder.

„Du passt nicht in die Reihe!"

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte den Blonden verständnislos an. Jyuushirou beschloss sich für etwas anderes zu interessieren, sonst würde er irgendwann in die aufkeimende Diskussion verwickelt werden, was ihm überhaupt nicht Recht wäre.

„Wieso passe ich nicht in die Reihe?"

„Ah, verstehst du das nicht?" Kisuke hielt sich den Fächer vor den Mund und starrte den anderen mit großen Augen an, als ob er überrascht sei. Dann bekam der Blick in seinen Augen einen hinterhältigen Glanz. „Welche Division leitet Jyuushirou?"

Jyuushirou hob nun doch wieder den Blick. Wieso wurde er damit hineingezogen? Shunsui kratzte sich weiterhin verwirrt den Kopf, antwortete aber schließlich:

„Die 13., das weißt du doch."

„Und welche leite ich?"

„Die 12. Das solltest du aber wirklich wissen, Kisuke."

Kisuke lachte, bevor er weiter fragte:

„Was kommt vor 12?"

„11."

„Und welche Divison leitest du!"

„... die 8."

„Genau! Also passt du nicht in die Reihe! Und deshalb, darfst du nicht mitkommen, wenn wir zwei uns einen romantischen Tag machen!" Kisuke grinste ihn einmal breit an, dann schnappte er Jyuushirou bei der Hand, der nicht mehr als ein verwirrtes „Hey" von sich geben konnte, und war im nächsten Moment bereits mit ihm verschwunden.

Shunsui starrte den beiden nach. Dann drang Ärger in ihm hoch! Dieser Bastard hatte ihm einfach so Jyuushirou geklaut! Shunsui atmete tief durch und fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass er in die Reihe passte!


	2. muss sich reindrängeln!

**Titel**: ... muss sich reindrängeln!  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Charaktere:** Ukitake Jyuushirou, Kyouraku Shunsui  
**Thema**: 32 Sonnenuntergang  
**Word Count: **749  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG – leichte Slashandeutungen, non-betaed  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Kubo Taito, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen.  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:  
**Ich bezweifle gerade, dass Ken-chan zu der Zeit schon bei der Gotei 13 war, als Kisuke noch dabei war, aber... ohne ihn hätte es nicht so gut gewirkt D liebt das Pairing Die sind so süß zusammen! Außerdem finde ich es seehr offensichtlich D Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich mit meinem neuen Schreibstil zufrieden sein soll oo

**... muss sich reindrängeln!**

„Um Himmelswillen, Shunsui, was hast du dir gedacht!"

Jyuushirous Stimme hätte besorgt klingen können, wäre nicht ein leises Lachen mitgeschwungen. Shunsui schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und reagierte gar nicht. Er saß an die Außenwand von Ukitakes Bungalow gelehnt und starrte auf den See hinaus, in dem sich das Licht der untergehenden Sonne spiegelte.

„Halt still!", forderte Jyuushirou ihn auf und tupfte die blutende Stirnwunde behutsam mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. Shunsui zuckte leicht zusammen, ließ ihn aber gewähren. Jyuushirou schüttelte ungläubig und belustigt zugleich den Kopf. „Du kannst froh sein, dass du mit nur einer Platzwunde davon gekommen bist."

Shunsui murmelte etwas Unverständliches und wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, doch der Andere hielt sein Kinn fest, um ein Pflaster über die Wunde zu kleben und danach den Griff zu lösen. Jyuushirou setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen und sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem strengen Blick an. Shunsui wollte es ignorieren, wusste aber genau, dass er diesem Blick nicht entkommen konnte.

„Was denn?"

„Shunsui", Jyuushirous Stimme klang so vorwurfsvoll, dass Shunsui ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, obwohl er gar nichts falsch gemacht hatte. „Das war _Zaraki_, mit dem du dich da angelegt hast! Verstehst du? _Zaraki_! Dieser Mann hat unzählige Männer getötet und den vorherigen Captain der 11. Division!"

„Na und? So schwach bin ich nicht!"

Jyuushirous Blick reichte um Shunsui zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen und er gab ein herzzerreißendes Seufzen von sich. Der Weißhaarige setzte sich neben ihn und ließ seinen Blick nun auch über das funkelnde Wasser schweifen, während er geduldig darauf wartete, dass der Andere sein Leichtsinnigkeit erklärte.

„Es musste Zaraki sein!"

„Wieso?"

Shunsui druckste ein wenig herum, bevor er murmelte. „Weil er die 11. Divison leitet."

Jyuushirou blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, verstand er den Sinn hinter dieser Aussage – sollte er existieren – nun wirklich nicht. Shunsui seufzte noch einmal, bevor er als Erklärung dazufügte: „Ich wollte in die Reihe passen."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann brach Jyuushirou in schallendes Gelächter aus. Shunsui war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt beleidigt sein sollte oder nicht. Zum einen hatte Jyuushirou durch seine Krankheit nun wirklich nicht viel zu lachen, aber es verletzte ihn doch ein wenig. Erneut schmollend drehte er den Kopf weg und tat so, als wäre der Andere nicht da.

Jyuushirou brauchte einige Minuten um sich wieder zu beruhigen, das leichte Grinsen konnte er jedoch nicht von seinen Lippen verbannen. Schließlich fragte er sanft:

„Du wolltest Zaraki unbedingt den Rang ablaufen, damit du in die Reihe passt und mit Kisuke und mir mitgehen kannst? Bist du wirklich so eifersüchtig?"

Shunsuis unverständliches Gemurmele und der leichte Rotschimmer auf dessen Wangen, reichte ihm als Antwort. Jyuushirou schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und legte diesen dann an Shunsuis Schulter. Der Schwarzhaarige sah kurz verwirrt drein, schmiegte aber danach seine Wange an die Haare des Anderen.

Eine ganze Zeit saßen sie so beisammen und sahen zu, wie die Sonne tiefer sank und den See wie einen roten Diamanten glitzern ließ. Es war ein ungemein friedlicher Augenblick und Jyuushirou ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, dass er niemals enden würde. Shunsui schien allerdings nicht der Meinung zu sein, denn er fragte plötzlich:

„Und?"

Jyuushirou sah zu ihm auf, nicht wissend, was er meinte.

„Was habt ihr den Tag über so gemacht?"

Es sollte wohl beiläufig klingen, doch das schlug gänzlich fehl. Jyuushirou unterdrückte mehr schlecht als recht ein Grinsen, was Shunsui schon wieder fast schmollen ließ, bis der Weißhaarige ihm in ruhigen Ton mitteilte:

„Kisuke hat mir seine neusten Forschungsergebnisse gezeigt und einen Saft gegeben, der den Fortschritt meiner Krankheit etwas eindämmt."

Shunsui starrte unbeweglich und schweigend fast volle fünf Minuten auf den See hinaus. Dann fragte er, nachdem er scharf die Luft eingesogen hatte:

„_Dafür_ habe ich mich mit _Zaraki_ angelegt!"

Jyuushirou musste wieder lachen. Shunsui schlug den Kopf gegen die Wand, ungläubig über seine eigene Dummheit. Er konnte wirklich froh sein, dass Kenpachi ihn überrannt hatte, bevor er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, ihn zum Duell aufzufordern.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen streckte Shunsui die Beine aus und rutschte etwas an der and hinunter. Jyuushirou legte seinen Kopf in den Schoß des Schwarzhaarigen und sah immer noch leicht lachend zu ihm auf.

„Krieg ich wenigstens eine Belohung für meinen Heldenmut?"

„Du meinst wohl eher für deine Dummheit."

Shunsui zog eine Grimasse. „Ich habe es immerhin für dich getan!"

„Wie edel von dir!" Jyuushirou musste erneut kichern, als der Andere wieder anfing zu schmollen. „Aber ich weiß es zu schätzen." Lächelnd zog er Shunsuis Kopf zu sich hinab.

Owari


End file.
